


Was ist Liebe?

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: Liebe ist... [1]
Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Oblivious Beth, POV Sam Cooper, Pining, Pre-ship, beginning of a romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Sam Cooper muss noch lernen.





	Was ist Liebe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonRoseLilyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRoseLilyCat/gifts).



Wann immer man sein Leben an Hand eines Planes lebt, wird man früher oder später überrascht.

　

Coop hatte ein geordnetes Leben gelebt. Hand in Hand mit Gott, dankbar für alles was ihm gegeben wurde. Dankbar für alles was er hinter sich hatte lassen dürfen nur um stärker zu werden, weiser, widerstandsfähiger.

　

Nun steht er hier, scheinbar nicht in der Lage eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Seit wann schafft er es nicht mehr seine Arbeit und sein Privatleben zu trennnen?

　

Keine Antwort.

　

Doch er weiß es auch so.

　

Beth wartet noch immer auf eine Antwort. Er hat keine. Wäre er ehrlich mit sich selbst würde er sich eingestehen das er eine Antwort hat. Eine voreingenommene, emotionale Antwort.

Die anderen verlassen den Raum in dem sie sich noch eben an dem großen Tisch hinter Coop besprochen haben.

　

Da ging es noch um die Arbeit. Jetzt, hier steht sie ihm gegenüber und erwartet das er ihr eine Empfehlung für New York schreibt und er fühlt sich zerissen und gefangen gleichermaßen.

　

Er muss sich entscheiden was zu tun ist. Er _sollte_ ihr eine Empfehlung schreiben. Das ist es was von ihm, als ihr Vorgesetzer erwartet wird. Er sollte all die positiven Dinge an ihr aufschreiben. Als er ihr gesagt hat das sie klug, diszipliniert und fokusiert ist hat er gelogen, denn sie ist so viel mehr.

　

Es wäre einfach all das aufzuschreiben. Auch wenn Coop glaubt das sie alles davon für das New Yorker Büro von Interesse wäre.

　

" _Agent Griffith ist nicht nur eine ausgezeichnete Agentin, sie hat auch ein außergewöhnliches Lächeln das nur in bestimmten Momenten hervor kommt und ~~mir~~ dem Empfänger das Gefühl gibt etwas außergwöhnliches vollbracht zu haben._

　

_"Außerdem ist sie auf subtile Art verführerisch. Sie zieht mich an, als sei sie Honig. Süß und nahrhaft. Ich will sie schmecken."_

　

Nun gut, vielleicht würde es ihm einfach fallen, was nicht hieße das er es tun _sollte_. Andererseits vielleicht würde sie dann endlich sehen, was alle um sie herum bereits vermuten.

　

Es ist nicht so das Coop es herumposaunt hat, gewöhnlich ist er ein sehr privater Mensch. Doch es ist offensichtlich in den Blicken die sein Team ihm zuwirft, wann immer er _ihr Blicke zuwirft_. Sie wissen es alle.

　

Alle außer Beth.

　

Beth die nicht sieht wie Coop unruhig mit seinem Notizbuch spielt, als wäre es normal das er seine Hände nicht still halten kann. Was denkt sie wenn er so etwas tut? Er weiß es nicht.

　

Ihre außergewöhnliche Blindheit bezüglich seinen Gefühlen ist ein Quell schier unermesslicher Fustration und Erleichterung gleichermaßen. Wie kann sie es _nicht_ sehen? Wie kommt es das sie so viele Kleinigkeiten erkennt, aber die offensichtlichen Gefühle seinerseits nicht wahrnimmt?

　

Oder ist dies bereits eine Form der Ablehnung? Eine Art ihre Beziehung professionell zu halten?

　

Er kann es nicht recht sagen und jemand mit dem er darüber reden kann gibt es auch nicht. Wäre es eine andere Frau, jede Andere, würde er mit Mick darüber sprechen. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich die Art Mann ist die über so etwas redet.

　

Aber gerade braucht er einen Ratschlag.

　

Was würde Mick sagen?

　

Coop schüttelt den Kopf und schiebt den Gedanken hinfort. Nein, Micks Ratschlag wäre nicht passend.

　

Beth sieht ihn beinahe unsicher an. Beinahe, weil dieser Ausdruck bei jedem Anderen einfach nur höfliches Interesse wäre.

　

Sie haben bereits heute morgen über New York gesprochen, dann nochmal, etwas später. Er hat das Gefühl als warte sie auf etwas.

　

Später denkt er oft darüber nach. Über diesen Moment wie sie ihm auf ihre passiv agressive Art vorwirft das er sie fortschiebt, während Fickler sie zieht. Will sie bleiben? Heißt es das? Oder will _er_ nur das sie bleibt?

　

Später eirnnert er sich daran gedacht zu haben: _Ich sollte mich was Beth angeht an die Regeln halten._

　

*

　

Er hat sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten.

　

Nein, er hat _alle_ Regeln gebrochen. Einen Verdächtigen zu erschießen, als sei dies eine makabere Art des Quid pro Quos, ist falsch gewesen. Das weiß er. Das wusste er noch während er den Schuss abgefeuert hat.

　

Niemand wird ihn damit durch kommen lassen. Coop glaubt nicht das dass FBI sein Verhalten entschuldigen wird. Dafür gibt es sicherlich keine Präzedenzfälle in den Tiefen des FBI-Archivs. Und er ist Afro-Amerikaner, was bei solchen Fällen natürlich immer eine Rolle spielt.

　

Suspension. Sechs Wochen unbezahlter Urlaub.

　

Das Erste das er tut ist vor dem Krankenhaus zu halten, in dem Beth liegt. Es ist zu einfach den Besuch auf seine Stellung als ihr Vorgesetzter zu schieben. Aber deshalb ist er nicht hier. Er ist hier um zu sehen wie es ihr geht. Will ihre Stimme hören, sich versichern das es ihr gut geht, nein, das es ihr wieder besser gehen wird.

　

Er muss es wissen, denn darum geht es, ja?

　

Einen Moment steht er in der Tür, ohne etwas zu sagen. Nicht weil er einen Hintergedanken hat, nur um sie für einen Moment anzusehen. Um alles einzunehmen, sich vorzubereiten und seine Mauern etwas zu stärken.

　

Es ist fast wie der Moment bevor man zu einem Verdächtigen geht, oder jemand die Beichte abnimmt- man muss sich auf alles vorbereiten. Coop braucht weit mehr Zeit, denn hier geht es um sein Herz.

　

Als sie aufsieht formen ihre zuvor zusammen gezogenen Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Sie sieht geschunden aus. Ihr Gesicht hat Kratzer und blaue Flecken. Aber er sieht es kaum, sobald sie lächelt. Es sollte nicht sexy wirken, er ist sich dessen bewusst, aber das ist es trotzdem für ihn.

 

Es ist dieses Lächeln das an seiner gelassenen Fassade zerrt. Das gleiche Lächeln das ihm nach Jahren der Abstinenz klar gemacht hat das er ein Mann mit Bedürfnissen ist.

　

Sich selbst gegenüber kann er es zugeben.

　

Langsam geht er zu ihrer Seite.

　

"Beth." Er sagt es weit zärtlicher als geplant und verflucht sich innerlich.

　

Ihre Lider flackern, sie scheint unsicher. Sie legt ihre Hände ineinander und reibt diese, als versuche sie ihre Finger warm zu bekommen.

　

Ohne darauf zu achten greift er nach ihr und legt seine Hände über ihre.

　

Als sie aufsieht kann er das Erstaunen sehen.

　

Er rudert nicht zurück, aber er versucht seine Stimme neutral zu halten als er sagt: "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Beth."

　

"Alles... Alles in Ordnung?" Beth schluckt um die Worte herum. Tränen steigen in ihre Augen und werfen einen Schleier zwischen sie.

　

"Was passiert ist..." Ihr Flüstern ist so leise, das er beginnt zu glauben jemand lauscht.

　

"Ist nicht deine Schuld."

　

"Hätte ich mich nicht in diese Situation gebracht--"

　

"Prophet war auch da, erinnerst du dich? Ist er auch schuld?"

　

Sie fährt zurück, lässt seine Hände dabei los. Er vermisst den Kontakt.

　

"Natürlich nicht!"

　

"Ich habe im besten Interesse des Teams gehandelt. Und werde mich den Folgen natürlich stellen."

　

"Von welcher Art Konsequenz reden wir hier?"

　

Beide wissen sie wie in solchen Fällen gehandelt wird.

　

"Es wird eine Verhandlung geben in dessen Folge mein Handeln beurteilt wird."

　

"Eine Verhandlung?"

　

"Ich habe meine Schusswaffe gegen einen Unbewaffneten gerichtet, Beth."

　

 _Und damit bewiesen das ich dich liebe. Das ich alles für dich tun würde._ Das entspricht nicht den Normen des FBIs.

　

Der Gedanke durchschlägt ihn ungewollt und für einen Moment ist ihm schwindelig. Er kann Rawlins Schnaufen hören, seinen Hohn über die Gefühle der Menschen gegenüber ihren Liebsten haben.

Hirt sitzt er und versucht sich nicht zu verraten obwohl seine Handlung bereits aussagekräftig genug war für alle anderen. Hat sie die Nachrichten gesehen und wie diese Geschichte aufgezogen wird?

 

Seine Hand liegt auf dem Krankenbett, neben der Form ihres linken Beines. Beth sieht hinab auf seine Finger.

　

"Du hast mich gerettet." Eine Falte bildet sich zwischen ihren Brauen, als sage sie etwas das er nicht verstehen wird, selbst wenn er hinhört.

　

Welchem Grund denkt sie habe er gehabt um Stahl zu erschießen? Weil er ihr Boss ist? Ein Freund?

　

Es juckt in Coops Kehle es auszusprechen. Es ein für alle Mal auf den Tisch zu bringen. Er hätte eine Antwort und sie könnten sich schließlich davon lösen. Vielleicht würde sie tatsächlich nach New York gehen und er könnte sein Leben weiter führen, ohne emotionale Einschläge.

　

"Ich habe abgewägt." Es ist still im Raum, obwohl man doch von draußen die Alltagsgeräusche der Station hören kann. Doch Stille ist manchmal auch nur das Schweigen zweier Menschen die keine Worte hervor bringen und doch so viel zueinander zu sagen haben.

"Mit was ich besser leben kann."

　

"Du hast mich gerettet."

　

"Nicht nur dich, Beth. Auch mich. Ich habe Richter und Henker gespielt. Aufgrund von Gefühlen die nicht--"

　

Beth berührt seine Hand. Ihre braunen Augen suchen seinen Blick. Er hat das Bedürfnis sich neben sie zu legen und sein Gesicht an einer weichen Stelle ihres Körpers zu ruhen. Er möchte sie zu sich ziehen und festhalten. Nicht los lassen müssen.

　

Alles was zählt ist das sie sicher ist.

　

Er hatte keine Hintergedanken. Er hat es nicht getan um sie für sich selbst zu haben. Gott weiß das. Er wird ihm verzeihen, wenn er nur aufrichtig in seiner Liebe ist.

 

Coop weiß nun was er tun muss.

　

"Du musst dich noch ruhen." sagt er schließlich als er aufsteht. Er beugt sich zu ihr und küsst ihre Stirn. Spürt Beth' plötzliches Ausatmen an seinem Hals, ihre Hand die nach seiner Schulter greift. Vielleicht verweilt er dort einen Moment länger als nötig bevor er sich aufrichtet und geht.

　

_Die Liebe ist langmütig und freundlich und eifert nicht_

　

Liebe ist selbstlos, denkt er. Coop kann zumindest versuchen das auch zu sein.

 

　

 

　

　

　

 


End file.
